Shadow's Academy
by ShadowGal320
Summary: SEQUEL TO OUR FLOCK! Silent and his flock are in Sydney Australia in search of there leader Shadow who has been kidnapped. but what happens when they find out she has no idea who she is or what her mission is? What if none of them remember? Will Shadow turn against her flock or will she turn against her own brother? Rated M because Silent curses like a Sailor and Some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back everyone! Here is the beginning of the second book in the series! If you have not read Our Flock STOP RIGHT HERE AND GO BACK AND READ IT. if you have then continue and i'd like to say thanks for saying along and reading.**

Shadow's Secret

Chapter 1

Silent POV

I stood in front of the doors of a fifty story building my hand clenched tightly around the paper in my hand. "The Institute of Higher Upbringing" was having a tour of there building in hope of more money for there so called research. Pathetic, once they see all the mutations things would go down hill.

"Dad?" I turned my head looking down at my now 6 year old son, having deemed his birthday was last week. "Is mom actually in there?"

That was our mission. To rescue his mother, who was also my girlfriend, to keep her safe as well as everyone? My flock of 7 (Sound, Leo, Ian, Bright, Talia, Zack, and Myself) were here on a life or death mission to save our leader.

"Yeah she is" I said looking around as we pushed our way through the doors with a small crowd into what looked like the lobby of a building. We were here for the building tour I had mentioned before hand to save Shadow, our leader. She was somewhere inside this huge building.

"Welcome everyone my name is Vernon and I'll be your guide" A guy said as he walked over to our group. He looked maybe a few years older than Sound and I; I bet he's a white coat. But oddly he didn't look like a whitecoat, actually he looked familiar.

He had long black hair, not as dark as mine though, and bright blue eyes. He didn't dress like a white coat, instead he wore black and red shorts, with a red shirt.

"Now here at The Institute of Higher Upbringing" He began leading us through a hall, "we help to create what could be the future of man kind, now we'll start with some of our N Generation mutations and work our way up." He stopped in front of a glass and motioned too the room behind it.

"This is where we are conduction research on skin and organs, making some able to withstand thousands of degrees, which would enable a fireman to get someone out of a burning building without all of the breathing equipment slowing him down." I raised my eyebrows and glanced into the room.

I was horrified. They had melted metal and plastic and they were pouring it onto a young boys arm. It didn't seem to bother the kid but to me I felt like I was going to be sick. That stuff could boil your arm down to bone. Skin doesn't grow back kids, not for a very long time.

We continued down the hall for a while listening to Vernon go on and on about everything until he finally got my attention.

"Now Mutation Level A were basically a fresh start and a clean slate, only a small hand full remain from that Level." He pulled off the jacket he had on and hung it on a nearby chair. "Level A is Human avian hybrids like me" He pushed his wings out of his back and people gasped at them. They were light gray with white streaks in them. Like a pigeon.

"Now let me show you the top Level A Experiment in the facility" He tucked in his wings and led us down to a door. I was practically shaking now. I knew who the other two Level A mutations were.

"Now be quiet, its best not to startle her while she works" People crowded next to the wall and looked out into the open room. At first I didn't see anything until a small thing moved.

Then suddenly a girl lunged out from behind a barrier and clung onto some padding on the wall with her claws. I could faintly make out cat ears on top of her head, watching her climb up the wall and scamper across a ceiling light. Then she fell.

Now think about this for a second. This room is about 50-60 feet high so when you're on the very top it's a long fall. The room had nothing soft below her to land on so basically if she hit the ground she was dead.

But instead of crashing into the ground she landed like a cat would. Calmly and on there feet. There was no sound of bones shattering in her feet from the jump and she didn't look like she was in pain. What the hell?

"This Is Lucy a Cat, Avian Hybrid" The girl smiled and walked towards the crowd. She had long brown hair that was tied back and piercing green eyes. "Experiment number A927. She is precisely 17 years old and has the speed of a cheetah on a sugar high." The audience wrote things down on there clip boards.

"And Vernon" One asked, "Where do you get all of these test subjects?" I swear I had to bite my lip from screaming out the answer.

"All were either born here in the facility, given by there parents, or came here willingly. They were always welcome to leave when ever they wanted."

"That's Bullshit!" I turned surprised that it wasn't me who yelled it. Instead it was one of my idiots. Or should I say both of my idiots.

* * *

**Authors note- Welcome back everyone here's chapter 1! Thanks for reading and please Review if you want another chapter! Well even if you don't want another one i'm posted one but the reviews are ALWAYS appreciated. **

**~Shadow**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Silent POV

Yep you heard me Leo and Ian. My two idiots would be the ones to speak up and shout when were supposed to be under cover. The audience turned to look at them.

"Yeah and how would you know?" Lucy asked. I could see fury building up in Leo's eyes and Ian was clenching his fists.

"I swear to god both you better shut up" I hissed. Neither listened.

"Because they wouldn't let my brother and I leave!" Ian shouted. "We were kidnapped and they held us captive!"

"Oh really big guy? Then what are you? 50% Moron?" Now I was angry.

"And what are you 80% Chimpanzee Ass? Cause you are one of the ugliest motherfuckers I've ever seen" Everyone including the flock turned to look at me surprised at my sudden outburst. Vernon seemed to be angry.

"Don't make me call security!"

"And Do what? Kick out two Generation A Mutants?" Sound snapped. The room went quiet. Remind me to jack slap that kid or maybe I don't know beat the shit out of him.

"Impossible, All mutants let alone Generation A are dead or here." I scowled.

"That's why there are 7 mutants in front of you who walked in the front door like nobody's business?" I snarled. "Names Silent Experiment number A811" I walked his face scrunch up like he was thinking. I wanted to see If he was stupid enough to fall for my trick. I am Generation A Experiment number A812. Shadow Is A811.

"Impossible A811 is here in the building" I smirked.

"That's all I needed to here." I turned to my flock. "Let's move!" Then all hell broke loose.

Shadow POV

My eyes fluttered open and everything around me was blurry. It was hard to breath and my chest was killing me. I tried to sit up but nothing would respond. I tried to call out for someone but I didn't know anyone to call out for.

What was going on? Where was I?

My vision started to clear and I could see the room around me. It looked like a hospital room, I guess. I had an IV in my right arm which hurt like hell. I could also feel the oxygen mask over my mouth and nose.

"Shadow your awake!" Shadow? Who's Shadow? A guy in a white coat walked over to me and pulled off the oxygen mask that was over my face.

"How do you feel?"

"What's going on?" I mumbled groggily my throat extremely dry.

"You just woke up from surgery, here let me help you" He pressed a button and the bed I was resting on moved so I was sitting up. He grabbed a cup off the table beside me and brought it to my lips. I sighed in relief at the feeling of water going down my throat.

"There you go. Now how do you feel?" I assumed he was a doctor I guess. He had on like the doctor coat and stuff.

"My chest and back hurt." I said stretching a bit. My back was stiff and felt like I hadn't moved in a while.

"Do you think you can move and walk?" I slowly nodded. "Alright I'm going to take out your IV then you can change and meet me in the hall ok princess?"

"Alright" he walked around to the other side of the hospital bed and took the IV drip out of my arm. I winced and he put a bandage over where the IV had once been. Then he was gone.

"Who the hell was that?" I mumbled slowly climbing off the hospital bed. My legs felt like Gelatin and it took me a minute to get my baring. Across the room was a small table that had a pile of clothes on it. I made my way over there grabbing the clothes.

It was a simple and boring outfit I guess. Black Skinny jeans, a red and black t-shirt, and a leather jacket that looked to be a size to big; as well as a pair of black and red converse. I sighed and pulled all of it on turning towards the door only to catch a glance at myself in the mirror.

I frowned. Something didn't seem right about how I looked. My hair was extremely short I'm talking about mid ear length. I felt like I should have long hair. I guess I'll just grow it out. Even my eyes didn't seem right to me. Bright red eyes with black swirls in the middle. What the hell?

Turning away from the mirror I walked over to the door and out into the hall. The doctor guy was waiting for me like he said he would.

"There you are Shadow, come on follow me" He turned and headed down the hall. I paused for a minute and followed him. I guess my names Shadow. Is it normal to have a name that isn't…I don't know… normal? That's really weird.

We headed down the hall and into a small room at the end. It was full of a bunch of doctors or something and they were all sitting down. Some looked up at us, others didn't, and even a few greeted us.

I followed the doctor guy and sat down in the chair next to him. Something about this place just didn't feel right. It didn't feel like a hospital. In fact now that I look close none of these people look like doctors. More like scientists.

"Now that Talon and his guest have arrived we can begin the meeting." One of the older guys stood up holding a pointer and motioned to the screen behind him. It lit up with facts and charts and graphs and a whole bunch of stuff I didn't understand.

"Now we can move forward in our plans of advancing the rest of society. With a more advanced society we could advance greatly in our scientific efforts to bring this earth back from the rubble that we were brought up in!"

Suddenly the door to the room flew open and a very distraught man came racing in.

"There's been a breach! We need to get her out now!" Talon grabbed my arm pulling me to my feet.

"Shadow listen to me, go with him and do whatever he tells you. Whatever happens don't trust anyone but him and the people in this room alright?" I nodded furiously not quite understanding what was going on. "Now get out of here and hurry"

The hallways were full of panicking people and I could hear someone scream at the end of the hallway. The opposite way we were going might I add? The man led me to a large stair case that took us to the roof where a helicopter was waiting.

I had no idea who these people were or why I was so important. Hell I didn't even know who I was, but something told me I was needed somewhere. But defiantly not here.

* * *

**Authors Note- TADA Chapter two! Sorry it took so long to get out. I wasn't sure exactly how to start this book...**

**Read and Review!**

**~Shadow**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Silent POV

Our little plan to break in and out didn't go exactly as planned. OK it took a total nose dive. We ended up beating up a couple security guards, setting off some alarms, and I think Leo may have strangled Vernon to death. All and all it seemed like to much fun.

"Stay together, bust down any door that won't open easily" I snapped over my shoulder shoving open door after door. Empty rooms. Normally we would have been sneaky but at this point I honestly don't really give a crap. I wanted to get Shadow out of here and fly out of here. We would go somewhere far away; all of us. Maybe completely across the world. Back to the United States again or perhaps Germany or something.

Leo kicked down another door to reveal a room full of whitecoats. I stepped up fist clenched eyes red.

"Where is she?" I saw Ian flinch to my left from the anger in my tone. This had all been building up for the last two weeks. The whitecoats looked at one another and they all mumbled under their breath.

"Well?" Leo snapped, "Where is Shadow?" I saw one whitecoats move forward I felt the rage decrease in me and my hands unclenched.

"Talon" My voice was quiet and faint but everyone heard it. The others had no idea who or what I was talking about.

"Hello there Silent it's so good to see you again" He walked forward and smiled.

"Where's Shadow?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"She's safe my boy no worries. She's doing what she was created to do." My fist began to clench again, "I understand your worried about her, after all you love her. But I assure you she is safe" I growled loudly.

"I don't care whatever she was created too do! You tell me where she is or I'll kill you" I snapped venom dripping from my voice. I saw a flash of concern cross his face for a brief moment.

"Now Silent, calm that temper of yours, you've always been quite the hot head, even if you are ice cold inside." I was practically fuming, "Killing me or anyone here won't help you see Shadow again. She's going to do what she was created to do as will the rest of you and then Shadow will be able to return to you." I had to go with my instincts to answer him.

"No. I don't trust you. Your not in charge of what happens to her or any of us" My fists clenched at my sides then unclenched.

"I'm in a lot more control than you think my boy. You were created for a reason and right now your not needed. None of you are. I think I'll dispose of you for the moment." He held out one hand palm side up and his palm began to glow green.

I was about too shoot out one of my famous sarcastic remarks when suddenly my head began to hurt the room began to spin. I put a hand to my forehead blinking multiple times trying to focus the room.

Then everything went black.

But the only weird thing was...? We were still conscious, but none of us could see. He had taken away one of the main things we needed to use in a fight. Our vision.

Shadow POV

"Yes sir I have experiment A811 here with me and ready to be dropped off." I watched from the back of the helicopter as the pilot, also known as my so called guard, talk repeatedly into the CB Radio. He would say a bunch of science nonsense and then those stupid numbers again. A811 what the hell did that mean?

"Alright kid, Professor Ross will be waiting for you on the landing pad." I nodded despite the fact he called me 'kid' I was not a freaking kid, I do remember that much. I'm 18 or 19 something like that. Whatever.

The horribly small helicopter landed on the roof of a very high class and expensive looking building. There a man somewhere in his twenties was waiting for me. He adjusted his glasses and held out a hand to help me from the helicopter. Which I denied of course.

"Welcome to our lovely facility Shadow" He greeted with an almost laughably cheerful smile.

"Where am I?" I asked crossing my arms. Something about the harsh tone just seem to fit me so well. He made a face but quickly covered it with a smile.

"Sydney Australia, not far from the building you were just in. Don't worry you'll see Talon again soon. Come with me" he turned and started towards the building.

After a slight pause I followed him. The building was like the other one I had been in except there were lots of other kids in this one and many of them were roaming the halls in a similar black uniform. Like a private school.

The only thing was that the kids were all different. Some had scales, others had fur or feathers, hell even one had a tail!

This was really freaky, a whole building full of freaky kids and some of them looked at me and shuffled past me almost in terror. I don't know what they were afraid of they were the fucked up looking kids here not me.

Professor Ross led me through a maze of halls that I couldn't memorize until he came up to a door at the very end of a hallway.

"This will be your room while you stay with us." He pushed open the door, "Everything you'll need will be in here and your our special guest so anything you need or want don't hesitate to ask"

"Thanks professor." I mumbled. He smiled

"Well Shadow welcome to the Academy of Mutants"

* * *

**Authors note- First off i changed the name(Shadow's Secret - Shadow's Academy)) after beginning to work out the plot i realized **SPOILERS- they will be spending a bit of time at the academy****

**Ok done with the spoilers. Anyways i have a new laptop and will be able to get out chapters a bit faster now because of a better keyboard and faster computer. my old laptop couldn't run the internet, word, and music without crasing. this one can do ten times that! I love it.**

**Anywho i'm off to update my other stories! Be sure to check them out if you haven't already. Also leave a review for me! I love reading and getting them from people other than Silent.**

**~Shadow**

**P.S HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Silent POV

"What about now Silent? Plan on killing me?" my fist were raised but I had no idea where anyone or anything was. Well I had a small lay out of the room but I'm sure people had moved.

"What are we suppose to do now Silent?" Leo whispered harshly, "Can't see can't fight" He had a point there. Without being able to see I couldn't know where anyone was. Unless we move like Ian.

"I manage to fight without seeing" Ian mumbled almost inaudibly, "You have more than one sense learn to use them" he was right. Ian was born blind but one of the most in tune member of the flock. He always knew what was going on even without sight. He would use hearing, smell, and touch mostly to understand what was going on even if the rest of us didn't.

"Your right." I mumbled letting out a calm breath tuning my hearing. I could the flock behind me like a jumbled mess but slowly they faded into individual sounds. I could identify the sound of the breathing and find everyone.

We had instinctively formed a small circle with Zack and Talia in the middle, the rest of us back to back. I could hear the white coats moving around the room every other movement heard by all of us. Suddenly one charged.

"Sound thirty degrees West" I heard a faint _Swish_ sound and the white coat tumbled back; a direct hit.

"How the hell!" one of them charged and I could hear there footsteps closing in on me. I mentally counted. Three, two, one...NOW!

I crouched and launched my foot out hitting the white coat in the knee cap. Which knee cap you might ask? I don't know. I stood again and launched out my fist slamming it into his chest hard before stepping back so my shoulder barely touched Leo's.

"There using there other senses" Talon hissed to another whitecoat. I could pick out his voice from a crowd, "I'll knock them out" I listened for a sound but nothing could be heard. Then something hit me I couldn't hear anymore. He was slowly taking away our senses to make us more vulnerable

I reached out for Leo but just as my fingers grazed his arm the feeling of touch disappeared and that's all I remember before I blacked out, this time for real.

Talon POV

Once the flock members were taken to there respective cages I walked back into a small room full of computer screens.

"I want all of there memories erased, every power activated, and all of them sent to the academy" I ordered.

"What about the youngest?" my assistant asked writing down information on her clipboard. I thought about it for a minute. The youngest boy Zack could be manipulated against them. As much as I cared for Shadow and Silent I was a scientists and they were brought here for a reason.

The scientists from another building in Europe were working with a few of the others in this building. The ones who want to kill anyone who isn't a scientist, or already genetically enhanced as they like to say. Basically if your not smart your dead.

Shadow was going to stop them like she was created to do. She was getting to distracted with her flock. Her and Silent were suppose to work as a team together. Without the others. Both are opposites and were never suppose to end up together. They were opposites.

Shadow is Fire and ruthless and brutal like fire is. Silent on the other hand was cold and menacingly fearful like Ice. Fire and Ice don't mix ladies and gentlemen if you haven't noticed.

Now Zack was a complete different story. A creation from Shadow and Silent, but not by direct blood. He was the reason the two of them turned soft. But he was also the reason the two of them are still alive and sane.

"Erase his memory of everything but his father. Same with Silent don't let him remember anything but his son" His protective side would come out and that would be his priority. To do as he was told and protect his son. Easy.

"And the rest of the flock?"

"Erase it all. I want a fresh start with each of them." She wrote it down and left. I sighed and leaned back in my chair watching the monitor in front of me.

"Its time you learned your place Silent. It's time you became Cold."

* * *

**Authors note- DUN DUN DUN! Shit has hit the fan! I repeat shit has hit the fan! Hope you guys like how this book is starting out!**

**keep reading and leave a review for me!**

~Shadow


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shadow POV

The minute I was in the room I had fallen asleep in the big king sized bed instantly, not even bothering to change into pajamas or anything. It was an almost peaceful sleep. Almost.

_Dream_

_Fire was everywhere and it was everything I saw. Buildings burning, smoke in the air, screams of pain and terror. Oddly enough._

_I liked it._

_I wanted to watch the fire continue and I was the one controlling it. My hand raised and the fire grew stronger and higher. The smoke was thicker and no one could breath._

"_Shadow!" I turned to see a dark looking boy standing off into the distance coughing from the smoke. "Stop this!" my fist closed the fire was no longer under my control but it still burned. I made my way towards the boy._

"_You need to stop this Shadow!You're killing people!" He exclaimed reaching out grabbing my arm._

"_Silent you need to leave now before I hurt you" He smiled sadly at me._

"_You may be fire, but I'm Ice" His eyes turned dark and his skin was cold. Ice grew out of his finger tips encasing my arm. I struggled heating up trying to melt him._

"_No stop!" Pain shot through my arm as ice crept up my arm and around my shoulders. "Your killing me!" He knew exactly what he was doing. My entire body was soon engulfed in ice._

"_Goodbye Shadow." The ice crept up my neck and over my face._

_End Dream_

I shot up fast nearly in a panic. My entire body was trembling and shaking. I looked down at my arms twisting them so I could see all sides. No ice. I wasn't frozen

I let out a breath of relief flopping back down on the bed. That nightmare was so real, it was frightening. I didn't know what it was about but all I knew was that who ever that guy was, he was bad. _Silent _The name seem to float out of no where, but seemed familiar. Like an old friend, or in this case an old enemy.

Whoever he was i knew i didn't want to run into him any time soon.

A loud knocking sound ripped me from my thoughts. I sat up and looked around the room. The knocking came again and I realized someone was at the door. Duh. I walked over and slowly opened the door. A girl and three guys stood there.

"Hey Shadow, Professor Ross sent us to come get you." She smiled but I could tell it was forced, "I'm Memory, this is Terra, Ventus, and Raymond" She exclaimed. They all seemed familiar and not in a good way.

"Boys why don't you head down to the cafeteria and I'll help Shadow get ready" the boys muttered something under there breathes and left. Memory smiled at me and walked in.

"Don't mind them there annoying" I shut the door and watched her carefully as she walked across the room pulling open a set of double doors. "Here put on these training clothes." She pulled a workout suit out that had slits in the back for some reason. I changed but frowned looking at the back of the suit.

"What's up with the slashes in the back?" I asked turning my head to see them better.

"There built for people with wings like me and the guys. Don't worry there on everyone's, clothes. Let's head down to the cafeteria and get something to eat before training" I didn't like this girl but I followed her.

We walked down the hall and I watched several kids cower at the sight of Memory. And honestly when she talked to someone or when she was telling me about her and the guys. She sounded so full of herself about being the strongest B generation mutant and the first. I honestly either didn't have any idea what she was talking about or didn't care.

"Good morning Professor Ross" Memory greeted when we were in the cafeteria. He didn't look at her instead he smiled at me. She rolled her eyes and stalked off.

"Good morning Shadow I trust you slept well?" He asked politely. I shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah I fell asleep a few minutes after I got to the room" I said quietly.

"That's great. Is Memory behaving well? She can have a horrible temper at times. I'm sorry if she's been quite mean" I shook my head.

"She's been nice I guess."

"Well good Shadow. Everyone here is suppose to be nice to you. If you have a problem with anyone or anything come directly to me. Your here for a reason, you're special Shadow. Even more special than the rest" He ruffled my hair. "Now go get something to eat and go on about your day." Then he was gone

But what did he mean I'm more special than the rest? I didn't feel special in any way, I felt like a normal teenager in a building full of people with wings. What the hell is wrong with me?

* * *

**Authors note- Next chapter will be Silent POV! Let's see whats going on with him and the others! Mwahahahaha**

**~Shadow**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Silent POV

I sighed leaning back in the seat of the helicopter. My son Zack was leaning towards the edge watching the land below go by. I had no idea where this stupid academy was, but I knew it was for people like us. Mutant freaks.

"Daddy were here!" he exclaimed when we landed on the roof. I climbed out then helped him down. A man was standing there waiting for us with a couple of other kids. None of them even glanced our way.

"Ah our final guests have arrived. Nice to see you Silent and Zachary. My name is Professor Ross" he held out his hand. Zack shook it first then he held it out to me. I glanced at it then looked down at the black gloves covering my hands and shook my head.

"I don't shake hands" I whispered looking back up at him. He dropped his hand and sighed.

"That's perfectly alright, now I would like you to meet some of the other new members here at the academy. This is Sound, Leo, Ian, Bright, and Talia. All of them are beginning today, you all will be spending a lot of time with these fine children. Now allow me to show you around and introduce you to another person you will be working with." He turned and motioned us to follow him down to a door and into the building.

"So what are your powers?" One of the twins asked, I think it was Leo. "Well? Are you gonna say something?" I sighed quietly to myself and kept walking. I faintly heard Zack behind me.

"My dad doesn't talk very much, he doesn't like people" I heard Leo sighed and then felt Zack walk up next to me, and grab my glove covered hand.

_Thanks Bud _He smiled up at me after I sent him the thought. He quickly sent back

_**No problem**_ I smiled slightly and ruffled his hair with my other hand. Professor Ross led us up to the top floor of the building.

"Since you are several of our special guests you will be staying in our special suites. Everyone will get there own." He began listing off room numbers for everyone, "Leo room A17, Ian room A16, Bright A15, Talia A14, Silent room A10, Zac-" I cut him off.

"My son stays in my room with me" I hissed my voice dripping with rage and anger. He paused and thought it over for a second before deciding it was probably best not to anger me.

"Alright if you insist, now you all can go to your rooms or explore the building, we have lunch in an hour. The cafeteria is on the 1st floor, and training center is in the basement. If you need or want anything please do not hesitate to ask, you children are our guests." I rolled my eyes watching him walk off. For a minute we all just stood in the hallway quietly.

"What makes us so special?" Talia, I think that's her name, asked looking around. I shifted from one foot to the other.

"Maybe because we all have wings." Leo suggested shrugging, "I mean how many kids out there have wings?" I sighed quietly to myself and picked up Zack setting him on my hip. He set his head on my shoulder listening to the group.

"I'm going to my room" I exclaimed quietly turning. I felt a hand on my shoulder then felt them rip it away.

"Jeesh! Dude your freezing!" Sound exclaimed, "What are you made of ice now?"

"You could say that." I walked down the hall away from the group and pushed open the door marked 'A10'. It was a nice looking simple room. A king sized bed, a closet full of clothes, a bathroom attached to the room. It was nicer than most of the 5 star hotels I had stayed at.

"Why don't you watch some TV while I take a shower ok?" Zack nodded grabbing the remote off the TV Stand and laying on the bed flipping on the television. I manged to find a pair of black jeans and a black long sleeve shirt in the closet and walked into the bathroom.

I sighed and took off my black gloves looking down at my hands. They were almost life less and pale. My finger tips were covered in ice as well. I turned on the hot water on the sink and ran them under it but to no help it didn't melt. It never does.

Looking up at myself in the mirror I frowned. One eye red and the other midnight blue, my black hanging lazily over my red eye. I don't know what it was but something didn't seem right about the way I looked, or the way everything was.

I felt like I was needed somewhere but this wasn't the place.

Sound POV (Surprise!)

I paced my room back and forth listening to the quietness of the room. The others had no idea what was going but I did. Everyone else's memory had been erased using a medication they had drugged into our food or something. Luckily when the guard wasn't looking I made myself sick, which is the only reason I remember. No one else in the group seems to remember what happened but I do.

Our senses were taken during the fight and we ended up getting captured of course. When we all awoke we were chained to walls by our wrists and ankles. Let me see if I remember...

_Flashback_

"_The hell happened?" Leo mumbled rubbing his forehead as his eyes opened._

"_They took our senses, but we have them back, and now were chained down in a room we can't use our powers in." I muttered tugging against the chains. "Everyone awake?"_

"_I am" "Me too" "I'm up" "I'm cold" came four voices. Everyone was up but Silent. He was in the corner of the room chained of course, his mouth moving mindlessly as if he was talking but no words came out. _

"_Silents still out, anyone hurt?" I asked taking role as leader since I kind of was the oldest. _

"_No but I'm freezing" Talia exclaimed, "It feels like I'm sitting in front of an air conditioner, but I'm not" she shivered and Bright scooted as close as the chains would allow her and wrapped an arm around her._

"_It feels like the cold...is coming from Silent" Bright exclaimed._

"_Well we always knew he was cold hearted" Ian said laughing to himself. A short laugh came from his brother as well._

"_I don't know, just move away from him" Bright scooted back to her spot and Talia followed. We sat in silence for a while before the door to this room opened. A big bulky looking guard walked in with two short weak looking scientists. Each carried a few trays of food with them setting them down in front of them in front of everyone. They stopped in front of Silent and knelt down pulling out a needle._

_I held my breath listening for the sound of someone struggling against there chains. But I knew I would never hear it. Shadow would always struggle but she wasn't here. _

_Silent's eyes shot open and he blinked several times trying to focus on the room. He saw the scientist and his foot shot out slamming into his knee cap. I saw Silent recline his foot mumbling a bunch of curse words._

"_Iron plated knee cap." The scientist snickered before leaving. _

"_Where are we?" Silent asked a moment later._

"_The school, Hell, take your pick" Ian called picking at his finger nails. "Honestly at this point I'd prefer Hell because it is freaking cold in here!"_

"_I'm not cold"_

"_Because your the one causing the cold, your like ice" Talia sat up a bit straighter and leaned forward pulling her tray towards her. She took a small test bite of everything then began eating. All of us did._

_But soon after Leo said he felt dizzy and his eyes closed. Ian next, Bright followed after, then Zack and Talia. I looked across the room at Silent who was trying hard to keep his eyes open. I made my choice right there and turned my head away from everyone and crammed a finger down my throat._

_End of Flashback_

I was the only one who remembered anything so I guess its my job to help the others.

* * *

**Authors note- Chapter 6 in Silent POV! Wow guess you know a bit more. but whats to happen with Silent and his freezing ice! Read on!**

**~Shadow**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Shadow POV

After breakfast I found my way down to the training center and saw lots of other people there. Everyone fought without weapons, only hand to hand combat, or with there powers. I even watched one kid throw another one entirely across the room with one hand, and this is a pretty big gym.

"Come down her to practice Shadow?" I turned my head at the sound of the voice and to my surprise it wasn't Professor Ross. It was that doctor guy again, but this time his name seemed to click, It was Zak. And he was walking with a boy a few years older than me.

"Yeah I did, but I don't really know what I can do" I exclaimed sheepishly. He smiled while the other boy laughed.

"Venom don't laugh at your sister" Zak snapped. "And that's normal you had a small amount of amnesia during your surgery. You have quite a few powers. But I don't have time to explain them too you, I have to meet up with a few new members of the academy. I brought Venom down here to help you out. You do remember your brother correct?" I shook my head causing him to sigh.

"Well this is your older brother Venom, he's 21. He's going to be training you. Good luck princess." he patted my head and left me with Venom who happily grinned.

"It's nice to see you again baby sister, its been far to long." He laughed to himself, "Do you remember any powers?" I shook my head. "Movement is your specialty and the reason your special. You can do almost anything from your mind. You can move things, read minds, and control people."

"That's impossible" I exclaimed. Reading someones mind? Controlling people? Moving things with my mind? This is like science fiction stuff! I stared up at him as if he was crazy.

"No Princess its not sci-fi like the books you use to read. Its real watch" He held out his hand and his eyes seem to glow. Across the room a stand with a couple of weapons on it tipped over. "Now I am no where near as strong as you with your powers, but I can kick your ass at hand to hand combat."

"Yeah? Well bring it on dip shit" I shot back without thinking. I widened my eyes while he just grinned.

"Well I see you remember your old nickname for me. Come on Shad let's settle this on the fighting grounds. Hand to hand" He pushed past me and headed across the room to where there was a large computer and a window.

"Hey string bean!" He shouted and I watched a rather short boy run over adjusting his glasses.

"Yes Venom?" the boy asked looking a bit terrified.

"Set us up for a fight. Mountain terrain" The boy mumbled something and began hitting buttons the control panel. Venom led me over to a room and we each stood on a panel opposite of each other.

My eyes widened as the terrain around us changed from a normal training room into a mountainous terrain, with rocks, small trees, and of course a high mountain.

"Ready princess?" I nodded my head. The buzzer buzzed and I launched myself off the platform immediately ducking down into a cavern just under the rocks.

"Oh come on! Don't play the hide and sneaky shit!" Venom mocked heading my way. I held my breath and scrambled across the rocks soundlessly and up into one of the larger trees.

I figured if I could get some ground on him I could take him down. He was bigger than me and he looked a lot stronger. So surprise and going for the neck and shoulders was my best shot.

When he was under the tree I lunged. With my perfect shot I hit him with his back turned. Slamming all of my weight against him, I expected him to tumble over. But it seemed he had expected me. Because the minute I hit his shoulders and back, he grabbed me roughly and flipped me over his shoulder slamming me into the rocky ground below me.

"Come on that all you got?" He teased. Jumping to my feet I raised my fists.

"You wanna dance pretty boy?" I snarled, "Let's dance" then I have no idea what came over me. Adrenaline pumped threw my veins, I felt my instincts kick into over drive. Suddenly I was excited, I wanted to fight.

My fist swung out hitting him hard in the jaw. I leaned back in time to miss the one he shot. Ducking, spinning, twisting, and turning, I moved like the wind dodging every single punch and kick he managed to send my way.

When he least expected it, I twisted his attacks back on him. Landing every single hit, even if he attempted to dodge. I punched him.

First in the chest.

Second in the jaw

third and fourth shoulder

fifth, sixth, and seventh in the stomach.

And one good kick to where the sun don't shine.

My brother is one tough son of a bitch. He picked himself up off the ground and swung his fist like a curveball. It was like one of those movie scenes though.

I grabbed his fist out of the air causing his eyes to go wide. He launched another hit with his other fist but I grabbed that too. I twisted his hands still in my grasp, and not knowing my own strength hurled him across the room. Causing him to slam into a large pile of rocks.

"Come on hot shot thought you were better than me" I called grinning. But I didn't stay put.

Not wanted him to get back up I charged forward and slammed into him with all my might, grabbing his wrists and shoving him on his stomach onto flat ground. Yanking his arms hard I pinned them behind his back. I beat him.

He struggled and a multitude of curse words came out of him. I yanked his arms harder pressing my knee into his back. He twisted and turned trying to get out from under me, but hes not strong enough.

"Alright! Alright you won! Get off me! Your smashing up my wings" I climbed off of him and grinned. The terrain around us disappeared and the doors we had came threw in the beginning opened.

I helped up Venom and we walked out to see we had formed a small crowd of kids as well as a few of the scientists.

"That was marvelous you two well done" Zak exclaimed writing something down on a clipboard. I grinned punching Venom in the shoulder. He scoffed.

"I let you win. Don't get to cocky" I hit him again.

"Wanna fight me round two?" he shook his head.

"Hell no are you insane? I'll let someone else take the heat off you hot head" he looked around, "Anybody wanna take a shot against Shadow?"

At first no one moved. Then a shadowy, dark figure made his way to the front of the crowd.

"I'll take a shot at her" I looked up and met his gaze. My eyes went wide. It was the man from my dream. The one who froze me solid.

It was Silent.

* * *

**Authors note- Welp 2 chapters within 2 hours. You guys can thank Silent himself for keeping me up until 1am so i could type him another chapter -_- i request sleep you demon.**

**anyways i know i promised Gang Flock next and that is in progress. Dont worry it'll be here sometime in the next day or so. Thanks a lot guys for reading.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you want to read! Its awesome to get reviews from people other than Silent cause hes a Jag.**

**Thanks!**

~Shadow


End file.
